


Как мудрый визирь своего Повелителя женил

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как мудрый визирь своего Повелителя женил

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1139 слов  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/ОЖП (дракон/сиськопаучиха), ОМП/ОЖП (дракон/дриада), ОМП/ОЖП (дракон/человек), ОМП/ОМП (дракон/дракон)  
>  **Категория:** гет и немного слэша  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, PWP, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Повелитель страдает от недотраха, визирь решает найти ему идеальную жену) И находит!  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Как мудрый визирь своего Повелителя женил"

В тоске пребывал Среброкрылый Повелитель Бескрайних Просторов, и вместе с ним кручинился мудрый визирь. Не знала горя страна Повелителя, да все триста четыре его жены смирно возлежали на кладках или возились с детьми. И все же печален был Среброкрылый.

Кому, как ни визирю, знать, что на уме у владыки? Известна была причина царской тоски. В землях чужедальних, возможно, ученые мужи называли ее именем умным да звучным, но в Бескрайних Просторах было для того простое слово: «недотрах». 

Так уж назначено было природой, что девы драконьего народа лишь раз в год подставляли наковальни свои молотам отважных воинов. Раз в год поднимались красавицы над землей, изгибая призывно стан, и тысячей сияющих брызг разливались луна и солнце в их чешуе. И если умело бил в наковальню молот, опускалась дева на землю, ползла в гнездо да несла яйца, из которых в положенный срок выводились детишки – отрада отца и матери.

Среброкрылый же Повелитель был юн и горяч и кузнецом слыл ретивым и ненасытным: был готов он махать своим молотом каждый день, да не по разу (оттого и завелось у него триста четыре жены). Так, случалось, расходился Повелитель, что захаживал помахать молотом в обитель других кузнецов. И визирю, бывало, перепадало, да столько, что после больно было хвостом шевелить. 

Но не только собственный хвост (а также все, что к нему прилегало) беспокоил визиря. Подсчитал мудрейший, что ежели будет Повелитель и впредь жениться всякий раз, как удаль молодая в нем взыграет, то за каких-то три года растратят они казну на одни только яхонтовые когтеточки для юных наследников. Почесал визирь когтем за ухом да и обратился к государю вот с какой речью:

– Повелитель мой, льется лавою из вулкана твоя юная сила, высоко вздымаются волны твоей неутомимости и твердо стоит секвойя твоей удали, неподвластная никаким ветрам. Не найти ли тебе жену себе подстать? Девы нашего народа прекрасны и томны, но природой назначено им лишь раз за год радовать мужей. Однако к западу отсюда живет в горах племя арахнидов, к югу в дождливых лесах обитают дриады, а к востоку строят каменные жилища хуманы. Ведомо мне, что гавани женщин этих народов открыты круглый год, и едва ли не каждый день входят в них корабли. Не взять ли тебе женой чужестранку?

– О мой мудрый визирь! – вскричал Повелитель, от волнения скрутив хвост в узел. – Отправляйся скорее в земли чужие и найди мне невесту. Буду ждать дни и ночи я твоего возвращения. А пока полечу, нападу на племя Монгольских Сусликов. Все равно они никогда мне не нравились.

Минула луна, минула другая, третья. Славно погулял Повелитель и его воины в Монгольской Сусляндии. А по возвращении во дворец ждала его большая радость.

– Среброкрылый мой Повелитель, – поприветствовал государя визирь. – Побывал я в землях чужедальних да привез оттуда трех красавиц. Каждая из них подобна солнцу и каждая достойна стать женою тебе. Взгляни же на них! Вот свивает тенета дочь арахнид – нежная Острота Мандибул. Вот играет в цветах царевна дриад -луноликая Благодать Корнеплодов. А вот стоит скромно красавица-хуман – несравненная Геноцид Капибар! 

И все три девушки поклонились Повелителю. 

– Как же счастлив я, что довелось узреть подобную красоту! – выдохнул Среброкрылый, и страстью засияли его глаза. – Преступлением было бы выбрать из этих дев одну и обидеть других. Женюсь я на каждой! Визирь, прикажи выделить невестам моим по покою во дворце да проследи, чтоб ни в чем не знали они отказу.

Выполнил все потребное мудрый визирь. А после дохнул огнем на зерна маиса, наготовил так два ведра лакомства да полетел с ними на самую высокую скалу рядом с дворцом: посмотреть, чем его придумка обернется.

И настала первая ночь от возвращения Повелителя, и взлетел в небо снедаемый страстью Среброкрылый, и сияющей стрелой упал на землю подле окна в покои Остроты Мандибул. И, как положено среди благородных мужей Бескрайних Просторов, пропел для невесты любовную песню:

– О огонь души моей, нежная Острота Мандибул! Я готов червем извиваться у восьми твоих стройных ног. Так исторгни ж из желез паутинных своих упряжь шелковую, да взнуздай моего скакуна, и скачи на нем после без устали, заострив мандибулы о чешую мою (в любом месте, какое тебе понравится!). 

И резво распахнула окно нежная Острота Мандибул, и влетел в него Повелитель, и было им после отрадно и весело вместе.  
Лишь об одном жалел Среброкрылый, покинув чертоги молодой жены – что не испытать им радость полета, подобную той, что переживают мужи и жены народа Бескрайних Просторов.

На вторую ночь Повелитель отправился к дверям Благодати Корнеплодов и снова завел любовную песню:

– О трепет вибриссов моих, луноликая Благодать Корнеплодов! Век готов я смотреть на кувшинки глаз твоих да вишни зрачков. В благодати твоей любой корнеплод набухать и расти станет неудержимо. Так обвей же меня лозою своей да позволь вкусить твоего нектара!

И робко отворила двери Благодать Корнеплодов, и вошел в них Повелитель, и провели они ночь плодотворно.  
И опять жалел Среброкрылый лишь об одном – что не узнать его луноликой супруге пения ветра и плена высоты. 

И на третью ночь взлетел Повелитель к балкону несравненной Геноцид Капибар и пропел взволнованно:

– О счастье жизни моей, Геноцид Капибар! Как трепещет сердце мое при звуках твоего нежного, чистого имени – пусть ни слова в нем я не понимаю! Но готов я шептать его снова и снова, капибаря без устали в твой геноцид.

– О Повелитель! – отозвалась несравненная дочь народа хуманов. – Пленит мой взор блеск твоей чешуи и опаляет сердце мощь твоих крыльев. Двери мои открыты тебе, но прежде, чем войдешь в них, дозволь сделать тебе подарок. Не похожа я ни на женщин Бескрайних Просторов, ни на милых подруг моих, Остроту Мандибул и Благодать Корнеплодов. Не могу, как они, обвить тебя шелком паутины иль обнять гибкой лозой. Но иные достоинства есть у меня, и зовутся они: «технический склад ума» и «диплом Королевской инженерной гимназии». Ожидая тебя, на досуге я кое-чего смастерила…

И вышла на балкон несравненная Геноцид Капибар, и увидал Среброкрылый Повелитель (а вместе с ним и сидящий на скале визирь) диво дивное: из меди да кожи исполненное, с шестеренками да раструбами непонятными, с виду вроде крылья, а вроде и не крылья.

– Это паролет, – смущенно пояснила Геноцид Капибар. – Хотелось бы мне, Повелитель, разделить с тобою полет, как это делают девы Бескрайних Просторов, – и, сказав так, поднялась она в воздух.

И забилось сердце Среброкрылого горячо да быстро, и рванулся он ввысь за возлюбленной своею, и там, средь облаков и звезд, воскапибарили они во всю силу своей юной страсти.

– Вот это поворот! – сказал мудрый визирь, перед тем едва не скандыбнувшийся со скалы от удивления.

С той поры не кручинился больше Среброкрылый Повелитель, жил он в мире и согласии со всеми своими женами, коих теперь стало триста семь. А любимая жена его, несравненная Геноцид Капибар, стала опорой мужу и много еще полезного сделала для всех: построила по паролету для подруг своих – Остроты Мандибул и Благодати Корнеплодов – чтобы тоже изведали они радость полета; изобрела паровой инкубатор для яиц, дабы и прочие женщины Бескрайних Просторов могли отдыхать от обязанностей; а визирю подарила механическую чесалку для спины.

Коль понравилась тебе сказка моя, друг, согласись – ничто так не горячит лаву неутомимости и не питает секвойю удали, как ясный ум и находчивость ;-)


End file.
